HELGA GOES TO THE DENTIST
by ekida
Summary: teenager Helga goes to the dentist, and guess who's the football headed boy she bumps into after her visit? but nothing is what it seems. (i chose a wrong file previously, but i already corrected it, sorry guys)


HI! This is my first fic written in English, so be patient 'cause i have some grammar mistakes and a lot of typos (idiomatical expressions, prepositions and phrasal verbs are a nightmare to me) I know English enough to know what i write but i had to use google translator in some parts though so i really hope this fic can be understandable, if not, let me know please.

This is a One shot based on the episode "Helga blabs it all", originally written in Spanish soooo if you are Spanish speaker go to my profile and check that version ;D

Anyways they are teenagers now, enjoy!

**HELGA GOES TO THE DENTIST **

"stupid pain, stupid caries, stupid dentist, stupid swelling, stupid all!" said an angry blonde while rubbing her left cheek and trying to talk her best despite having the typical numbness in her mouth caused by the local anesthetic.

"Come on Helga, is not that bad. The swelling is almost unnoticeable, besides your constant toothache is finally gone, right? I can't believe you endured so much pain just because you did not want to go to the dentist!"

"I told ya Phoeb's, i really hate going there, it's like paying to be tortured, criminy! Did you see the size of that needle? I hate injections but i prefer them though. Since the incident with the laughing gas in the fourth grade i can't take any risks anymore" Helga paused to wipe some saliva that was starting to drip. Despite her discomfort Helga muttered "thanks for the moral support, you're a good friend Phoebe" said with less difficulty, since anesthesia was passing by but she could still claim not feeling any sensation around her mouth and cheeks, nothing more than a tickling on her lips really

"Don't worry, you know I'm here for whatever you need me, but...you never told me exactly what happened all those years ago to make you prefer local anesthetic rather than _nitrous _oxide"

"ughh, it's a long and embarrassing story phoeb's, maybe I'll tell you about it another day, but right now I just want to go home and wait for the anesthesia to get over, can't feel a friggin' thing for Pete's sake! I could chew my own tongue and not even notice it!" said very upset as they continued their walk

"Helga that's a normal feeling, i believe is a side effect of anesthesia, but don't worry, you'll feel as if nothing had happened in...Two hours maybe" she said

"Better i believe you Phoeb's, you're the smart one here anyway" said in a sarcastically tone

"Perhaps after you are fully recovered, wanna come to my house to finish our Natural History project? We still have another week but I think the more quickly we finish the more time we have for our own recreational activities. We could also go to Slausen's for an Ice cream or maybe.." Before Phoebe could finish her statement the two girls were interrupted by a very disturbed Arnold. They could see he had not slept properly in days. He had very pronounced dark marcs under his eyes besides his looks were very unkempt, his shirt was half untucked and his hair was messier than usual.

"**YOU!**" Arnold said angrily pointing at the blonde while approaching her and totally ignoring Phoebe "do you think this is funny? Are you satisfied to see me under these conditions?"

Phoebe and Helga were not just confused but stunned. They didn't know what the hell was happening to the blonde in front of them, so they looked at each other for a possible answer to his unusual behavior. But the blonde boy was still pulling his hair while accusing Helga for the pitiful state in which he was.

"Perhaps you did a bad joke to him or something alike?" Phoebe whispered in her ear

"er, nope, I haven't even seen him in a while" she replied in a rather confused whisper because she truly didn't know what she had done to make Arnold so angry , in fact she had never seen him so... so pissed off! In the past few years they had become closer, even good friends, Arnold and Helga had actually a decent relationship. The harsh attitude of the pigtailed girl towards people, and especially towards the blonde boy with the football head, was still there but in far less measure, nothing that could piss him off in such magnitude.

"Do you think it's funny to play with me in this way" he asked again as he took her by her shoulders visibly mad "you better answer me dammit!" he demanded

"ehh..." Helga was stunned, she didn't know if all that scene was actually happening or if it was another of her _very_ crazy dreams, Arnold had never treated her in that way even when she managed to annoy him to the breaking point.

"I thought so! You're having fun looking at my misery don't ya?! You torment me all day long, first flirting with me then despising me! Maybe you do truly hate me as you always have claimed or is this just another cruel joke of yours?"

°Helga… flirting...with you?" Phoebe asked confused, but Arnold just ignored her. Right now, for Arnold, nothing else mattered around the two blondes; he had come to get an answer at any cost.

"Are you having fun being in my thoughts all day and night? Because I inform you that thanks to you I've stopped sleeping to avoid seeing you in my dreams. I've lost my appetite 'cause I think all day about you, the way you laugh, the way your hair falls through your shoulders like golden waterfalls when you keep it down, the way your eyes sparkle when they look at me. **You're driving me CRAZY! Just look at me!**" he said pointing at him, aware of the disaster of his own appearance.

Helga was speechless, this situation still didn't make any sense to her but Phoebe was starting to make some sense herself. Arnold had finally realized what most of the guys in the gang noticed a while ago, but the hopeless attraction between these two apparently was harder than they thought.

"I can't bear this anymore! I came here to tell you no more of your little games! ya heard me Pataki? NO MORE! Just tell me already what the hell are you doing with me, what kind of twisted game are you playing? Why are you mocking at me on this way?" begged the boy

"ehh ... what?" said Helga with sincere confusion in her eyes, still not knowing what the hell was he saying but her answer just annoyed him even more

"Now I can see crystal clear Pataki" he laughed sarcastically "you planned everything since the beginning isn't it? Make me fall for you and then laugh at me on my face? Well get me make this clear to you. You will _not_get away from this! I've come to tell you, and make this clear once and for all that _YOU_ are only _MINE_ and no one else, like it or not Pataki. I'm not willing to have another sleepless night thinking that maybe you dream about someone else that is not me! Or that you write such beautiful poems for another boy. I do _not_ want to believe or accept that your heart belongs to somebody else but me, Arnold Shortman" without saying more, Arnold, who already was holding her by her shoulders, pulled her towards him tighter than he should and without thinking twice he lay his lips on hers. They shared the most passionate kiss Arnold had ever given, Helga was totally out of her mind, the kiss shocked her giving her no time to react, but surely she would had melted into that kiss if it weren't for a very tiny detail...

Phoebe could hardly believe what she was witnessing, Arnold kissing Helga, and not just any kiss. _THE_ kiss. The kind of _'__I'll-take-your-breath-away'_ kiss. Even though phoebe was very confused by the interesting display of anger and passion, such contrary feelings and so unusual on his male friend, she was blissful because he had finally accepted his feelings for Helga and he was also showing them. And darn it, what a way to show them!

The kiss lasted a few moments more but Arnold had to break it thanks to the lack of air. Apparently the anger was gone and now he could sense a different feeling, embarrassment. It was not possible what had happened! Did he really had said and done all that? A strong blush began to appear on his face. It seemed that after the kiss, and with every passing second, his sanity was returning to his head. Still holding Helga by her shoulders, he didn't allow himself to release her because he believed that without his support the blonde girl in front of him would vanish into the ground. Helga had plastered a huge dreamy smile on her face, her eyes remained closed maybe wanting that moment could last forever. She sighed and finally opened her blue orbs to meet Arnold's

"ehh , he he, what a crazy day" Arnold said sheepishly while rubbing his neck

"ahem" Phoebe cleared his throat to remind those two she was still there, a fact that Arnold just realized, causing him grow even more embarrassed.

"uh, hey phoebe... hi? Uhh, I think I should get going now... but ...Helga, we probably should talk about this later" said still blushing, knowing he could not hold back what he just had said and done "maybe with dinner at the Chez Paris tonight, if is that ok with you?" Helga just nodded her head still not fully believing what had happened. She was holding herself not to jump and give euphoric cries in front of him though

"Great! I pick you up at 7 pm, till then" he winked at her and left in a hurry

In the moment he was in a safe distance from both girls, a very excited Phoebe squealed with happiness jumping and hugging Helga, who was still kinda shocked.

"I can't believe it Helga! Arnold just confessed and on top of that he kissed you! God and what a kiss!" she laughed as her own cheeks flushed "tell me, how was it?" she asked curiously

In the middle of the excitement, Helga just managed to say "stupid anesthetic..."

.

.

.

**FIN**

Yep, Helga couldn't feel the kiss thanks to the local anesthetic ... aww :(

Some people who read the Spanish version wanted a second chapter... i don't really know but if I write it, I'll try my best to translate it as well.

THANKS FOR READING!

Once again, lemme know if I have any mistake please!

**R&R :D**


End file.
